Traditional microwave oven is cuboid, the oven door of the microwave oven is situated at one side of the microwave oven. When microwave oven is placed in a cabinet, the oven door is opposite to the door of cabinet; when microwave oven is placed on hearth, the oven door is opposite to the position being convenient to users. It is obvious that the position of the oven door is usually changeless.
However, the designs of household electric appliances are much more humanized along with the improving of the quality of life of people. For example, microwave oven can be designed as cylinder, the oven door can take up half area of cylinder, accordingly, the area of oven door greatly increased. Foods can be much more expediently taken out because of the half cylinder of oven door.
At the same time, on some occasions, especially in the case of bigger room, user want to take out food from microwave oven, when he is not opposite to the oven door, the user must move around to the oven door or put up microwave oven to get food, which is discommodious to use.